witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Ilyocoris
Ilyocoris or Lopustre'In Polish this creature is called Żyrytwa, which was translated as "Lopustre" by David French and "Ilyocoris" by Danusia Stok. (Elder Speech: ''Cinerea) is a ravenous aquatic creature which inhabits the swamps of Angren. Its skin is brownish in color and its body is long and flat. While Edmund Bumbler learned a bit about the different variations of the hyphydridae family, he incorrectly thought an ilyocoris (which he called '''Ichthyovorax bumbleri) only ate fish and small amphibians, and didn't even realize they would also eat people if given the chance. Furthermore, Bumbler didn't realize it already had a name, likely thinking a cinerea was a mythical creature. cut content Żyrytwa were supposed to appear in the third game during its development in 2013 - 2014 but was removed around this time.Leaked CD Projekt Red from 2014 Information from leaked materials :Shellfish like monster, living in the water or near the water. They poison the victims. Although they live in larger groups, they attack separately and have no specialized roles. :* Role in the group: Invidual :* Preferred behavior: aggressive - chases the opponent and attacks. :* Special attacks and actions: :** Fast attacks - when in close range, he attacks with fast paced strikes, dealing medium damage. :** Rage attack - Żyrytwa probes the air with it's antennae (a tell animation). If a target is in the close attack range, Żyrytwa performs a rage attack with it's pliers (several fast and furious attacks dealing high damage). :** Swarm of Hyphydriae - Żyrytwa can release it's offspring living in her. Couple of young Hyphydriae are spawned and begin to fight with the enemies. :* Defence: :** Block with pliers - Żyrytwa can block incoming damage with it's pliers and performs a counter attack afterwards. :** Thick chitin armor - gives Żyrytwa very good armor protection. :** Rarely plays hit animations as it doesn't feel pain (doesn't play hit animations when attacking). :* Vital points: :** Instant kill: :*** Piercing book lungs (PL: płucotchawki) - causes the monster to suffocate and die - it still tries to attack for a while, as it doesn't feel pain (cost: 5 points). This vital spot is available only after destroying the chitin armor. :** Protection: :*** Destroy chitin armor - after destroying chitin armor, the armor level of Żyrytwa is decreased, also the Book lungs and Abdominal artery vital spots appear (cost: 3 points). :** Critical effect/disable ability: :*** Cutting off the eggs cluster - player can cut off the eggs cluster which disables the Swarm Hyphydriae ability (cost: 3 points). :*** Cutting off the antennae - disables Rage attack (cost: 2 points). :** Massive damage :*** Piercing abdominal artery - it appears after destroying the Chitin armor, piercing this artery causes a long term Bleeding effect on Żyrytwa (cost: 1 point). :* Immune to: Silver and Aard-like forces, Igni causes minimal damage, because the creature lives in the shallow water, poisoning and bleeding :* Vulnerable to: Steel, Yrden Trivia * Ilyocoris cimicoides is better known as (creeping) water bug in the real world. Naucoris is a genus of Nepidae, the water-scorpions. * Lopustre is an older alternate form of the name "lobster". Notes * In the Monsterbook, some comments on the creatures contain quotes. In the entry for devourers, the quote was from : żyrytwa was replaced by naucoris. References de:Steinbeißer fr:Rynchote it:Ilyocoris pl:Żyrytwa sv:Klodyvel pt-br:Heteroptera Category:Creatures Category:The Witcher 3 bestiary Category:The Witcher 3 cut content Category:Yrrhedes bestiary Category:Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni bestiary